The Angel Experiment
by metal rider
Summary: Tori is introduced into a secret war as the one person who could potentially save everyone
1. Something New

So it's been a while, but I have a new fanfiction, and I don't have a title so any suggestions would be nice

Oh and I don't own Victorious

Tori Vega was walking down the street on her way home from her job as a producer at a recording studio when she passed by a poster for a pop star she really liked, attached to a wall which had a qr code for a clip of her new video on it. She immediately took out her pearphone and scanned it to watch the clip. As the video played Tori felt herself get light headed, then she felt something warm above her mouth. When she touched it her hand became stained red, then she felt herself heave and throw up violently before the darkness claimed her.

—

In a dark lab, Jade West stood over the dead body of a young girl who had died of a sudden haemorrhaging in her brain, coupled with massive seizures. She took a look over at the sleeping attendant to check that he was still unconscious, since she wasn't technically allowed to be in the lab she had to make sure her presence wouldn't be noticed. She had dressed in black clothing that completely covered any exposed skin so that the cameras wouldn't notice her, since she didn't completely trust her partner, Beck Oliver's, assurances that he had disabled them in a way that security wouldn't notice. She had also knocked out the staff in the lab and wasn't touching the body, instead using her heightened senses to find out what she was looking for. She really didn't need details, Beck had taken both the coroner's and police officer's reports and all the information off of the girl's smart phone, she was just there to confirm a theory that she had developed after the third person died under the same circumstances.

"So are you done yet?" Beck's voice suddenly sparked in her ear.

"Damn it Beck, shut up," Jade whispered harshly into her ear piece, "I'm leaving now." She finished as she sneaked towards the open window and jumped through, up to where the ground was, then closed the window and ran off the property and back to their hideout.

Beck and Jade's hideout was Jade's late mother's house. When her mother died her father was unable to live in the house where he had lived with his mate, but he was equally unable to see it owned by anyone else so Jade and Beck had converted it into a sanctuary for people like them who wanted to hide away from the world. Speaking of Beck, she found him in his computer room, the monitors flashing through data at speeds she couldn't ever hope to follow

"So, what did you find?" asked Beck, stopping the data stream and turning to face her.

"Well, this one was a Valkyrie," said Jade, "and she died just like the others."

"So we have a Valkyrie, a Vampire, two Pixies and a Siren so far, each of varying ages, and nothing tying them together. Two guys and two ladies, and the only similarity is that they all died horribly and they had a cell phone or tablet in their hands, but that's useless since whatever did this erased itself from each device."

"Basically," said Jade. "I wish we knew anything else."

"Well, we can guess that whoever is doing this is a techpsi," said Beck sadly.

"Yeah, and the supernatural community isn't going to take that well" said Jade resignedly, though the two had managed to keep any evidence of their theory. There were those who didn't need proof of anything to blame somebody.

Just then, an alert came up on one of the screens

"What going on?" asked Jade, as Beck turned his attention to the screen.

"There's been another attack," said Beck, excitedly turning around to Jade, "but this time the victim survived."

"Where is he?" Jade was energized at a potential lead

"Hollywood Community. And it's a she, one we happen to know pretty well."

"Who is it?" asked Jade, as she put on her coat.

"One Tori Vega," said Beck, as they left the house and got into the car.

"Wait, since when is Tori a creature?"

"I don't know, you never sensed anything when we were in school together?"

"No, actually I always thought she was one of your kind and that's why I couldn't stand her," said Jade.

"No she never gave me the vibe of a psitech at all."

"I guess all our answers await us at the hospital."

—

Tori finally woke up in a hospital bed and saw her father sitting by her bed

"Hey dad, what happened?" asked Tori, a little groggy.

"Hey kid, you collapsed in the street, on your way home from work. The doctor said if you hadn't gotten here as fast as you did you would have died"

"Why, what happened to me?"

"You had a massive seizure, what were you doing?"

"Last thing I remember, I was watching a video on my phone and then I was here," said Tori.

"Well the doctor has ruled this an accident so the police aren't getting involved."

She glanced around the room with indifference. "Is Trina coming?"

"She said she would be here later when I called," said Tori's dad, getting up as he spoke. "I have to head back to work, will you be OK on your own?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Tori, used to her parents abandoning her at random points. She settled in and waited for a nurse to come in when Jade and Beck made their entrance.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Tori, confused at the sudden appearance of her friends.

"We heard you were here and came to visit," said Beck, sitting down in the chair next to her as Jade paced in front.

"Not that I don't appreciate that, but it-" Tori's sentence was cut off by the first gun shot. "What the hell was that?"

"That's why we're here Vega, can you walk on your own?" asked Jade as Beck pulled out his own gun and went to the door. Two more shots rang out.

"I hope so," said Tori, attempting to get up and succeeding with minimal wobble as she moved to hide while Beck and Jade went out into the hallway. Tori flinched as she heard a couple more shots ring out, followed by an inhuman growl, but she was visibly relaxed when Beck walked back in.

"OK, I think we got him, but you should come with us to be safe," said Beck, offering the scared girl his arm.

"Why should I trust you? I haven't seen either of you in months and now you're Mulder and Scully?" The end of Tori's statement came out as a question.

"Look Tori, I won't force you to come with us, but I really hope the last six years of friendship would mean you would trust us over a stranger with a gun."

"Fine," said Tori, going on her instincts and history with the man in front of her and grabbing his arm, "but I want an explanation when we get wherever we're going."

"I'll be happy to give you one," said Beck, relieved as he steadied her. They moved as fast as the injured girl could with Jade following, unarmed and disheveled looking as they made their way to the car and eventually the hideout.

"OK, I'm just going to take some blood and then we'll know more," said Beck as he took a syringe and filled it with Tori's blood, then emptied it into a test tube and added a solution. He then placed it in a centrifuge and started it under Jade's watchful eye.

"I believe I was promised answers," said Tori, holding some gauze to where Beck drew her blood and looking pointedly at the other two, causing Beck to look up and even breaking Jade's concentration for a second before she went back to staring at the equipment.

"All right Tori, a couple months ago a fourteen year old guy died of a massive seizure and brain haemorrhaging while holding a smart phone," said Beck. "His death was instant and nobody thought anything of it at first, but then a girl died the same way sometime after. Then a couple, then another girl. The thing was, there was no evidence of wrong doing in any of the cases. How can you say any one person is responsible without anything to go on?"

"Yeah I can't see that going over well with the Police, but where do I come in?" asked Tori, leaning towards Beck.

"Well," Jade started slowly, "we think that whatever was used to kill those people, was tried on you as well, but for some reason it only put you in the hospital and not the morgue." She turned towards Beck and growled at him impatiently. "Is your toy done?"

Beck pulled Tori's blood sample from the stopped machine, gasping at the test tube; the blood had gone from red to green. "This has never happened before. Tori, do you mind if I take another sample?" asked Beck with a tone of worry.

"Um, sure," said Tori, confusion overpowering her. "What was supposed to happen?" She looked on in wait of an answer as Beck collected another sample and repeated the test.

"Well, eighty percent of the population doesn't have a reaction to the solution and stays red," said Beck, as he moved a computer around so Tori could see the screen, which had a picture of a test tube with red liquid in it. "Now ten percent of the population reacts with the solution and this happens." Beck continued pressing a few buttons and the red liquid turned blue. "That's Jade's blood sample by the way. Last but not least, the other ten percent, which includes my blood, has this reaction." He again pressed a few buttons, causing the liquid to revert to red then turn yellow. The centrifuge dinged again and once again Tori's blood came out green. "Hmm, I guess that does fit with the theory I suggested earlier," said Beck, writing something in a notebook that was on the table with his equipment.

"Why do some people turn blue or yellow?" asked Tori, "and what theory?"

"Well Tori, when someone's blood turns the solution blue it means that they are a supernatural creature," said Beck. "You know, Werewolf, Vampire, Mermaid. That kind of thing. When it turns yellow, that person is what we call a techpsi, a person with altered genetics giving them the ability to be hyper aware of technology and form psychic connections to them."

"Beck, that sounds like something out of Fringe, and everyone knows werewolves don't exist." Tori snapped, before being tackled to the ground by a giant wolf that snarled at the girl pinned beneath her. It then transformed into Jade West, causing Tori's skin to start glowing before Jade screamed and jumped off the latina, her hands covered in mild burns. This freaked Tori out more, followed by light bulbs exploding and some equipment turning on or off.

"Shhh, Shh calm down Tori, calm down it's okay," said Beck soothingly, as he rushed to her side, careful not to touch the girl until her skin had gone back to normal.

"What's happening to me? What am I?" asked Tori, burrowing herself into Beck's embrace.

"You're something new," said Jade, from her place on the floor.

TBC


	2. Not a Porno refrence

So thanks for the support of this story, here and on Tumblr I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter

Still don't own Victorious

Thanks to Mellyhorror for making my words sound good

Two days later

Beck was heading to his room at about 2:30 am, when he ran into Tori and immediately he recoiled due to the high amount of heat that the Latina was radiating.

"Tori, are you okay?" He asked as took in the girl's appearance, she was sweating profusely despite her only wearing a pair of panties.

"No, I'm burning up" Tori wheezed collapsing to the ground.

Beck grabbed the welder's gloves he had in the computer lab put them on, carried her into a bathroom and dropped her into the tub before he started running water as cold as it would go and ran to the kitchen to get frozen things to throw in the tub to get Tori's temperature down.

"C'mon Tori, get better" Beck said checking on the unconscious girl. He pulled her out when her temperature went down to a manageable level and brought her to her bed.

"ttthanks" Tori whispered as Beck laid her down and turned on the air conditioning

"Call if anything happens, and I mean anything" Beck ordered, waiting until Tori nodded before leaving

The next morning a smiling Tori ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Beck was eating cereal

"Looks like someone is feeling better" Beck observed turning to her with his trademark smirk

"Yeah. Hey I was thinking I could talk to my dad about containing my phoenix side, I mean these flare ups aren't fun and at the wrong time they could be bad for you guys as well, I'd prefer not to send Jade to the burn ward again" Tori rambled putting some toast in the toaster.

"Makes sense, if he is where your phoenix side comes from, than he's probably the only other phoenix in California. Don't know if you knew this but you guys are really rare, oh and Jade should be all healed up and back tomorrow" Beck informed to her.

"Yeah I've been reading the books, when I'm not setting them on fire by sneezing" Tori said dryly as she ate

"So can I assume you called him about it?" Beck asked

"Yeah, I said I had to talk to him and if I don't leave now I'll be late meeting him" Tori said finishing her toast and running out the door

"See you tonight then" Beck called to the empty room

Tori ran down to the running track to where her father had agreed to meet her and she saw him running around it, she flagged him down as he ran past her

"Hey honey, what's wrong you sounded stressed on the phone" Mr. Vega asked concerned

"Well it kind of all started after the hospital, but strange things have been happening to me that I can't really explain" Tori said vaguely, still unclear about if her dad was the one to talk to about this

"You've been feeling feverish at random points, your skin is burning things you touch and fires randomly start around you, something like that?" he asked looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah it's something like that, I was wondering if you could help me with it, I have no idea how to make it stop happening out of my control" Tori asked hopefully

"Of course I can help you Tori, though I have to admit to being a bit surprised. When your sister never showed any sign of inheriting my particular skill set, I assumed you would both end up being human like your mother" Mr. Vega said

"Well it looks like that didn't happen, maybe it had something to with the accident" Tori shrugged, not commenting on the techpsi element to her genetic makeup that her dad seemed unaware of.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter why it happened, the fact is it did and if you want to have some control of it than you need my help, and then maybe you'll be able to do this" Mr. Vega said shooting fire out of his hand at the ground "pretty cool huh?" he asked looking at his daughter

"Yeah, so when can we get started?" asked Tori eagerly

"We can get started tomorrow when I have the day off, but right now I have to head, to work, oh and could you do me a favour and check up on your sister, I haven't heard from her since your mom went off to Europe" Mr. Vega said running off to his car

Tori made to follow him, collecting her bag from where she left it when she felt a presence behind her, turning she swept her leg to trip her attacker when she felt it stopped by an unknown force

"Toro relax it's just me your favourite teacher" said the voice, and Tori looked up only just becoming aware that it was her old drama teacher Sikowitz grinning at her while holding a coconut with a straw in

"Sikowitz? What are you doing here, and how did you do that?" Tori asked as they sat down on the seats just off of the track

"Well Tori" He started before pausing for an unneeded length of time "I'm here because you need guidance that only I can provide, as for the how I can do that, it isn't important right now" Sikowitz answered before sipping from his coconut

"No offense, but what I'm going through right now is a little bigger than getting a part in a movie" Tori joked despondently

"Of course it is, you're the only hybrid that's walking around this stupid planet and I'm not the only one who knows about it" Sikowitz responded annoyed rolling his eyes at her

"What do you mean you aren't the only one who knows?" Tori asked concerned her eyebrows drawing together

"There are a lot of people out there who see the potential in a hybrid techpsi/creature and I can provide information on them" Sikowitz said

"So you're gonna be like my deep throat?" Tori asked "the FBI thing not a porno reference" she explained after a few seconds after seeing his face.

"Yes I suppose I'll be something like that" Sikowitz said standing up, "Well Tori it was good seeing you again but I have a class to teach and must be off"

Tori nodded dumbly as he walked away, concerned once again about what she was getting herself into. She sat and stared blankly for a while before noticing it was almost lunch

Trina Vega was sitting at her desk at Posci Industries, her mom's technology company where she had been working at since high school and was poised to take over. She was reading over reports when her intercom buzzed

_"Miss Vega your sister is here to see you"_ her receptionist said, Trina put down the document, waved her hand in the air which caused the scanner next to the door to activate and open the door

"Send her in" Trina called out as Tori walked in and over to hug her "hey sistah we aren't supposed to have lunch today right?" She asked cheerily, glancing at her calendar in confusion.

"No, but dad mentioned you haven't called him in a while" Tori said lightly "so I thought I'd check in"

"Well I'm fine, how are you? I meant to come after what happened, but you were gone from the hospital already, what happened?" Trina asked leaning forward with interest

"Oh uh I've been staying with Jade and Beck for the last couple days" said Tori evenly

"Oh I see" Trina responded suggestively, waggling her eyebrows

"What, no, no it's not like that" Tori said flustered as she blushed

"Relax sistah, I'm just messing with you. Though that would be hot" Trina said grinning

"Shut up" Tori pushing her sister

"Well you can tell dad that I'm alive and I'll call him this week I promise" Trina assured Tori, who turned to go before pausing, to consider telling her sister about what was going on with her but instead she just left

"Oh, Tori? Don't forget protection" Trina called after her as she was walking out the door laughing as her sister gave her the finger and stomped off

Tori walked into the kitchen from the garage where she parked the car Jade had let her use, and looked around. There wasn't anyone in the room but there was a plate of food left in the fridge for her and Beck had left a note saying he was getting Jade at the hospital.

Tori threw the plate into the microwave and checked her emails while she waited for her food to be ready they were mostly unimportant, but there were a couple from Andre asking when she was coming back to work. She replied that she would be in as soon as possible as she ate the food that was left for her.

After eating, Tori decided to explore the house a bit but only got to the front room when Beck and Jade walked in, Jade immediately going up to her room after saying hello, Beck however stayed

"So we found the guy who was making the QR codes that were causing creatures to have seizures and die" he started.

"Oh, who was it?" Tori asked interested

"Some guy named Dave Brown, but here's the weird part, when we got to his place it was empty, but we found some drops of blood on the floor and Jade smelled gun powder residue" he said.

"So what happened to him?" Tori asked

"As far as we can tell, somebody got to him first" Beck sighed

"So what happens now?" Tori asked

"We leave it be I guess, he's not going to be causing any more problems and we may not like what we find if we dig into this" Beck reasoned

"I guess, I'm going to start training to control my phoenix powers tomorrow with my dad" Tori said

"That's good, the sooner you get full control of them the better" Beck said

"Okay now breathe in and out" said the calming voice of Mr. Vega as both he and Tori sat in meditative poses, they had begun the training by trying to get her to consciously use her phoenix powers, however when that didn't work he had gone a different route and they were now meditating to attune Tori to her inner phoenix and so far Tori hadn't noticed any marked change

"Now think about the pile of sticks, imagine them burning" Mr. Vega calmly stated as Tori did her best to visualize the sticks blazing in an inferno, she held on to the idea for as long as she could but didn't feel any different

"I don't seem to be getting it dad I'm really sorry" Tori said opening her eyes to see the pile of sticks on fire

"You did that right?" Tori asked nervously

"No Tori that was all you, and I think you'll do just fine with this whole thing. When I first came into my powers it took me weeks before I could control the outward effects of any flare ups I had, and you may end up having a harder time of it due to the fact that you're half human, instead of a full phoenix, but we should get back to practicing" Mr. Vega commented before the pair went back to meditating

In a cold medical bay a man pushes a gurney with the dead body of Dave Brown into a morgue when he's stopped by a woman

"How long has he been dead, Ryder?" she asked, looking at the dead body

"Less than an hour ma'am?" Ryder replied

"All right good, hook him up to the device and have Sinjin take what we need" She said quickly

"Of course" was Ryder's reply

"Ugh of all the weeks for a techpsi to go rogue it would be the one where mother is away and my little sister begins her destiny" said Trina Vega looking at the dead man's face

"Now we need to know why he snapped and decided to start killing creatures" she finished angrily as Ryder rushed to get the dead body to the machine


End file.
